L'éveil du lion
by Saint Alkalifa
Summary: Voilà comment Aiolia est devenu chevalier d'or du lion.


**Léo no Aiolia, l'éveil du lion,**

"Arghhhhhh...ouch... ça fait mal!"  
"Allez Aiolia, relève toi mon frère, tu es fort, je le sais"  
"J'aimerais être aussi fort que toi grand frère... mais je ne le suis pas"  
je vis mon frère Aiolos me sourire en coin...le soleil d'Athènes était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, mais il brûlait encore un peu la peau...mes genoux et mes coudes étaient écorchés par la terre aride du lieu d'entraînement du Sanctuaire...ahhhh le Sanctuaire...ce lieu où les plus grands combattants vivent, des protecteurs justes et loyaux de la Déesse Athéna... Je m'appelle Aiolia, je suis né sous le signe du Lion, et j'ai 7 ans. Mon frère Aiolos qui m'entraîne est le plus brave et le plus réputé de tous les chevaliers, c'est un chevalier d'or, celui du Sagittaire; je suis si fier...j'aimerais tellement l'égaler, qu'il soit fier de moi lui aussi... mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.  
"Aiolia..."  
La voix d'Aiolos me sortit de mes pensées...  
"Tu es jeune...tu ne le sens pas encore, mais moi je le sens, je sens ton cosmos...tu seras un digne et brave Chevalier...un des plus puissants et tu auras toujours, toujours la Déesse à tes côtés, même dans les pires moments...ne l'oublie jamais mon frère"  
Il me sourit et passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour mes les ébouriffer...  
_Si tu savais comme je t'admire grand frèr__e._

je rentrai au Sanctuaire...tous les soirs mon frère regagnait son temple...comme je l'enviais, j'aimerais tant être moi aussi un chevalier d'Or, un garde d'élite de la Déesse Athéna...  
J'arrivai devant la maison que mon frère a construite à l'entrée du Sanctuaire et décidai de continuer un entraînement acharné, je pouvais entendre la voix de mon frère...il faut que je sentes mon cosmos, que je le fasse exploser, que je libère toute mon énergie dans mon poing...Je frappai d'un coup sec le pan d'une falaise! Une douleur perçante traversa tous mes doigts, du sang commença à couler...les larmes montèrent à mes yeux...mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner, je ne suis pas faible, je suis le frère du grand Aiolos, un chevalier aimé et respecté de tous. Je recommençai de plus belle, encore et encore, toujours plus fort, toujours avec plus de rage, plus d'énergie! C'est seulement une fois que la lune fut bien visible dans le ciel noir que je me décidai à aller me coucher, épuisé, la main en charpie et avec une déception énorme dans le cœur...  
"Bah...demain mon frère m'entraînera encore jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive...Bonne nuit Aiolos, je suis à tes côtés dans ton temple!"

J'ouvrais les yeux...le soleil était au beau fixe, le coq chantait, je me levai d'un bond! Je n'avais qu'une hâte, aller à l'entraînement! Je me précipitai vers le lieu habituel...mais mon frère n'y étais pas... j'attendis, une heure, deux heures,...où était il passé...je me mis à sa recherche, aucune trace de lui...peut être était il à la maison, oui c'était sûrement ça! Je courais à grandes enjambées chez moi... Un garde du Sanctuaire m'y attendait...il était désagréable et sentait l'alcool...ce qu'il me dit me traversa comme une flèche:  
"Ton frère...p'tit gars, il est parti, cette nuit...en mission spéciale, pour le Sanctuaire...un long périple...hic...une histoire de titan ou Chronos ou je ne sais pas quoi hic..."  
"Mais..."les larmes perlèrent sur mes joues"Mais il ne m'a pas dit au revoir...il ne m'a pas prévenu... et ...et mon entraînement? C'est dangereux? Il a besoin d'aide...il..."  
"Tais toi donc, j'ai mal au crâne hic...les missions, sont secrètes et doivent débuter sur le champs quand elles sont ordonnées...hic, après vos histoires de famille...entraîne toi tout seul va avorton...un frère chevalier c'est suffisant pour une famille...hic...bonne nuit..."  
Je serrai les point...le regardant partir...j'étais en colère , en colère contre mon frère, en colère contre moi, je n'étais pas prêt pas assez fort...j'avais peur...peur de décevoir, peu de le perdre...Mais mon frère ne serait pas parti s'il ne me sentait pas prêt, il me fait confiance , je dois lui faire confiance, sentir mon cosmos, travailler, faire de mes poings une arme redoutable...les jours, les semaines, puis les mois qui suivirent je m'entraînai d'arrache pied, du matin au soir...je ne m'arrêtais que pour lever les yeux au ciel pour regarder la constellation du Sagittaire et espérer que mon frère reviendrait bientôt. Une autre constellation attirait mon attention, elle brûlait au-dessus de moi, que voulait elle dire? Qu'était-elle? 2 ans passèrent, mon frère ne rentrait toujours pas, les railleries commencèrent à fuser au Sanctuaire, les gardes, pas très futés je dois l'admettre, disaient qu'Aiolos, avait fui...que c'était un déserteur...puis commencèrent les moqueries, attaques directes envers moi...puis les premiers rosages, je voulais me défendre, mais je n'étais qu'un enfant et ils étaient nombreux...  
un soir ils m'encerclèrent et m'insultèrent moi, mon frère, notre sang, je ne pouvais partir...

"AIOLOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
Ma rage brûlait, je me jetais à corps perdu sur les gardes...cette drôle de constellation brûlait au-dessus de moi... un coup violent entre mes omoplates me fit retomber à terre, des coups de pieds entraient dans mes côtes, me coupant la respiration... me faisant cracher du sang...  
"Frère de lâche" entendais-je  
j'entendais la voix d'Aiolos me disant de brûler mon cosmos... de laisser éclater mon cosmos...  
"ARRETEZ!"

Un garde attrapa mon épaule..."ARGGGGGGGGGG...il est brûlant...et cette aura!"  
Tous reculèrent, une aura dorée brûlait autour de moi je me redressai, je ne sais plus si j'étais conscient... la constellation que je connaissais bien sans pour autant l'identifier, illuminait le ciel au-dessus de ma tête.  
"Regardez!" s'écria un garde apeuré..."C'est la constellation du...du Lion!"  
La constellation du Lion? Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ma tête, ma rage bouillait, mon cosmos éclatait...Je suis digne du Lion...une armure d'or!  
La 5ième maison du sanctuaire brilla et un objet s'en échappa...une armure sacrée...elle m'enveloppa..., mon cosmos était intense et ne faisait qu'un avec l'armure qui résonnait...le gardes reculèrent encore...  
"Cette...cette armure et...et derrière lui...un LION!"  
Les mots me vinrent inconsciemment...  
"**Light****n****ing plasma!**"

des milliers de rayons lumineux, à la vitesse de la lumière, tels des décharges électriques vinrent mettre mes ennemis au sol en une fraction de seconde! Si rapide, pourtant j'avais discerné et contrôlé chacun des mouvements, chacune des trajectoires...et j'avais évité tous les points vitaux de mes opposants...  
Depuis ce jour, je garde la 5ième maison du Sanctuaire, je suis prêt à donner la vie pour ma Déesse, je suis Aiolia, Chevalier d'Or du Lion, cela va faire 13 ans maintenant, je t'attends toujours mon frère, mon égal...Aiolos, je sais que tu seras bientôt là!


End file.
